Mates Maid
by LittleUnlucky
Summary: All the servants of the house would kill to bed the handsome gang leader, all expect his hard to get mate .
1. Morning Wake

3rd Person

A small boy by the name of Damian Al ghul stood outside of the bedroom door of the mafia boss Dick Grayson . The boy was dressed in a cute and slightly scandalous maids uniform .

_Let's_ _just get__ this over with ._

The boy took a relaxing breath before opening the door .

The was a slim muscular man asleep under the sheets, he had messy cute bed head and Romanian tan skin . He was laying on his back peacefully, in a stretched-out position .

Damian blush seeing part of the man's bare chest .

_Harlot, could he at least sleep with a shirt ._The maid complained before opening the bedroom curtains, letting the sun shine onto the bed and in turn causes Dick to squirm in his sleep from the sudden light .

"Grayson, it's time to wake up ." Damian said lightly shaking Dick, he didn't want to touch the sleeping man but he knew he had to .

"Gray- ." Before Damian could say anymore the man smirked and his eyes suddenly opened . He grabbed the boy by the wrist and pulled him into the bed with him .

"Naughty boy, waking me up so early ." Dick smirked at the blushing boy in his arms .

"You asked me to, idiot ! You said you had a early meeting and to wake you up an hour before normal ." The little maid glared at his mate .

"Mhmm, that I did ." Dick smirked devilishly and kissed the boy's cheek . Damian immediately pushed Dick away blushing, making Dick chuckle .

"Stop fooling around, your going to be late for your meeting !" Damian pushed himself off the larger male, glaring and blushing mad .

'I have such a cute mate .' Dick smiled to himself .

"Okay baby boy I'll get ready right now ." Dick charmingly smirked using Damian's pet name, making him turn completely red .

Too embarrassed to look at the half naked man any longer Damian turned on his heel, facing away from Dick .

"Breakfast is almost done . It will be ready by the time you arrive downstairs, hurry up before it gets cold, jackass ."

With that Damian walked out of the bedroom leaving his smirking mate .

T~

Dick got dressed in a white suit with a blue tie and came down to the dining room kitchen .

Once he sat down a maid with blue eyes and ginger hair places his food in front of him .

"Thank you Babs . Is Jay awake yet ?" Dick asked the maid .

Babs shook her head . "No sir, master Jason went out last night and does not want to be disturbed this morning ."

'Again ?' Dick sighed at the news .

"Where is Damian, he's usually the one to serve me breakfast ?" Barbara frowned at the question .

"He's normally in the garden at this time ." A blonde maid answers, entering the dining room .

Dick raised an eyebrow . "The garden, why ?" He asked the other maid .

"Oh right, your never up this early . Dami gets up much earlier than any other servant . So we give him a break in the mornings ." Stephanie explained .

"By early you mean ?" Dick asked slightly concerned .

"Before the roosters ." Babs answered blandly .

'I never knew he got up that early to preform his duties . Maybe giving him the head position was a bad idea, he's still a kid after all .' Dick frowned at the new information .

END

HEY THERE LOVELYS THANKS FOR READING, Cat :)


	2. Lunch

Damian's Point Of View

Grayson is usually busy with work all day and I prepare lunch for him before he leaves in the morning .

But today he's stopping for lunch before heading to the study for more work .

It was about noon and I was expecting Grayson to return from this mornings back to back meetings .

I had already checked on lunch preparations and made sure everything was running smoothly when I heard the front door open .

Knowing he was home I went to inform Grayson about his lunch .

A maid bowed and took his bag, proceeding to take it to Grayson's study .

"Grayson," I waited for his attention before speaking farther ."Your lunch is ready in the dining room if you'd like ."

"Of course sugar horn ." He gave his usual smile .

I resisted the temptation of telling him off for calling me another one of his imbecilic nicknames .

"Very well ." I simply said before moving towards the kitchen to serve him lunch .

He followed behind and sat down as I brought his meal to the table .

"So what's for lunch today ?"

"Sausage, greens and bean pasta ." I answered, sitting the plate in front of him .

"Enjoy ." I said before walking away .

"Hold on," Grayson grabbed my hand. "I need to talk to you about something ."

"Yes ?" I waited for him to continue .

"Babs and Steph told me how early you get up every day ." Grayson's tone was attentive, almost like he was handling a important business meeting .

"And ?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms .

"Well your still a growing boy and you need your rest like everyone else your age ." I was beginning to get annoyed with Grayson beating around the bush .

"Get to the point Grayson, I must attend to something in the other wing ." I demand.

"Alright," Grayson sighed . "I think putting you in charge was a bad idea ."

I glared at him for his idiocy . "What ?"

"I think -"

"No, I heard you . I mean what made you come to that dumbass conclusion ?"

"Damian, you shouldn't be up and working at 4 in the morning, the sun's not even up ."

"Tt, I don't have time for your nonsense ." I start walking away only for Grayson to grab me again .

Oh how I want to rip his limbs off with my vectors right now .

"Damian this is about your health, it's not nonsense ." I was about to tell him off when my stomach growled, which seemed to distract him and I took the opportunity to slip out of his grib .

"Have you eaten yet ?" He asked, sounding concerned .

"Does it matter ?" I glared at him, speaking in a harsh tone .

"Yes, I'm your mate and your health is extremely important to me ."

_'This persistent son of a bitch !' _I calmed myself before speaking .

"No, I have not ." I began to leave . "Now I must go check on something in the other wing so I shall leave you to your meal ."

"Damian ."

"Yes ?" I stopped in place and look back at him .

"You need to eat," Grayson's tone was stern and expression serious . "Your small and thin enough as it is ."

"Grayson ." I clicked my tongue in annoyance . "I don't need you telling me how to schedule my life, I know how to take care of myself ."

"I'm just concerned for my-"

"Stop ! I am not your mate, I don't need you or anyone !" I interrupted him turning on my heel .

"Damian, like it or not I am your soul mate and you are a kid that needs to be cared for ."

"I was perfectly fine by myself and don't need anyone doting on me like I'm a fucking child ! I've lived on the streets my **entire** life, I been through shit adults couldn't even deal with and you still think I need someone to take care of **me** ! I've taken care of myself for 14 years so stop acting like I'm a normal child, cuz I'm not !"

I was so annoyed, I'm sure a vein was popping out of my forehead .

Grayson look sadly at me, he's eyes showed pity and I click my tongue again .

I hate pity, I don't need it .

"Now if you need me I'll be in the East wing ." I walk away again .

"Damian ." I ignored him this time and leave for my work .

Dick's Point Of View

_'__That could have gone better .'_

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed .

_'We're soul mates yet he rejects me at every turn, rather it be hugging, showing affection or even caring about his **health** . I can't even say mate without earning a glare, I mean it's a cute glare but it still hurts .'_

"What should I do ?" I mumble under my breath .

I closed my eyes and got lost in my thoughts, trying to find an answer to my question .

A smirk soon formed on my lip with an idea in mind for my unexpecting mate .

End

HEY THERE LOVELYS THANKS FOR READING, cat :)


	3. A Game

Dick's Point Of View

I quickly finished my work and called Stephanie to my office to find out where Dami usually goes for his afternoon break .

After I headed to the library and found my mate sleeping on the couch with a book laying on his chest .

He looked so adorable and innocent, I hated to wake him up .

"Hey babyboy ." I gently shook him .

His eyes flu open at my touch and I could feel one of his vectors on me, ready to kill .

"Whoa whoa little horn it's just me !" I said bringing my hands up in surrender .

His alert expression changed back to it's normal blank .

"Apologies Grayson ." He said retracting the vector . "I advise you not to do that again in the future, I might kill you otherwise ."

_Noted ._ I thought to myself .

"You're a light sleeper, huh ?"

"Have to be to survive on the street ." He pointed out sending a spike through my heart .

It made my heart ache knowing my mate was cold and alone on the streets .

I don't know much about Damian's life before I adopted him .

I found him bleeding out in a alleyway waiting for death and took him to the nearest hospital despite his demands for me to leave him alone .

Not long after I cross paths with him again and discovered he lived in an orphanage .

We don't talk about it much although he doesn't have an issue with the subject, infact it's quite the opposite .

He talks about it so casually it hurts . It's like he's numb to the severity of the conversation .

"Grayson, " The little figure in front of me pulled me out of my thoughts . "Is there a reason you are interrupting my afternoon break ?"

"Ah yes !" I smiled, knowing what was coming . "I got you something !"

I pulled out the box with dramatic flair . The pencil-sized red box had stick looking things on the front with _Pocky_ written across .

With this Japanese game I can get him to eat and hopefully get a little lip lock .

"You bought me a box of sticks ?" He questioned .

"No, it's a game ." I smiled . "Wanna play ?"

"No thank you . I'd rather not waste my break on childish actions ." He scoffed grabbing his book from the couch .

_He's__ like 13 __!_ _What does he mean childish actions ?_

"Come on baby horn, I'm bored play with me ." I begged .

Damian only clicked his tongue at this and I decided to take a different approach .

"Oh I see your scared to lose ." I gave an evil smirk .

Damian sent me a side glare showing to be taking the bait .

"Don't worry I get it baby horn, your smart enough to know when to pick your battles . I guess I'll just -"

"Fine I will play your stupid game but if I win you stop calling me your idiotic nicknames ."

I smirked and chose to make my own prize for winning .

"Okay but if I win you have to have dinner with me every Wednesday and Friday . Deal ?"

The horned child clicked his tongue again before agreeing .

We sit on the libraries couch and I opened the package while explaining how the game works .

"We each take an end of the Pocky and start eating to the middle without dropping it, the first one who pulls away loses . And if we both end up in contact, it's a tie ."

I smirked at the last bit knowing there's a possibility we'd kiss .

"In contact ?" I heard him mumble as he blush slightly .

I chose to play dumb and let him think I didn't hear him .

_This should be fun ._

End

HEY THERE LOVELYS THANKS FOR READING, cat :)


	4. First To Five

"Ready to lose sugar horn ?" I teased putting the Pocky in my mouth .

"Like I'd lose to you ." He glared before taking the other end .

I smirk and take the first bite . "Well aren't you confident ?"

"Aren't you cocky ?" He bit back going farther on the Pocky as well .

"With good reason ." I point out as I took a couple of bites, making him pull away before I get too close for him .

Dick 1 Dami 0 . I keep track, eating the rest of the Pocky

"See what I mean ?" I had to hide a chuckle as I see how flushed my mate was .

"I let you have that one ! Don't expect me to take mercy on you again ." He insisted blushing more .

I simply smile innocently, getting the next Pocky and although he managed to get farther then last time he still let's go .

He takes his end and slowly starts biting farther .

I took the opportunity to study his face further, I really have a gorgeous soulmate .

He's perfect in every way . From his nice tanned skin to his cute little nose . His soft and cute styled hair . Or his softly toned face structure, no doubt he'll be cute when he grows up as well .

And let's not forget those eyes, those beautiful cat eyes I can't get enough of .

Not to mention his scent . His scent is like home, back with mom and her home cooking . It's so comforting.

I noticed Damian seemed to be studying me as well, I truly wondered what he's thinking .

Does he see me as hot or handsome ? Did he like my scent as much as I like his ? What is my scent like for him ? Does he find it comforting as well ?

"You alright sugar horn ?" He glared at the nickname before replying .

"I'm perfectly fine ." He took another bite . "Why wouldn't I be ?"

"You just seem flustered is all . Are you sure your okay, not nervous or anything ?"

"Why would I be nervous ?" He snapped .

"I don't know maybe with something so hot so close ." I smirked, nibbling faster .

Damian just rolled his eyes and bit a bigger bite .

"What, no come back ?" I teased getting no other reply then another big bite .

With only two inches of Pocky left between us, I start to nibble at my end until the blushing beauty let go and allows the Pocky to fall to the couch .

"That's three for me so far . You might want to pick up your game before we run out of Pocky ."

Damian glared and grabbed the Pocky box, doing his tongue click thing as he grabbed another stick .

He held the end up, giving me an I'll show you look .

I took the first couple bites before he suddenly started chomping away at it, causing me to jerk back in surprise .

_Wow !_

"Ha child's play ." My little mate smirked eating the remaining Pocky stick .

_Okay ... Dick 3 Dami 1 ._

"Gotta say I didn't see that one coming ." I admitted . "But two more and I win ."

"Don't get your hopes up." Damian said accepting the Pocky into his mouth .

"Who's cocky now ?" I chuckled .

"Haha ." Damian mocked with a fake laugh .

_Come to think of it I've never seen him laugh nonsarcastically_ . I realized as we ended up with a pretty even amount of Pocky between us .

I smirk getting the idea of deep-throating the stick but apparently Damian thought of it before me because he came at me .

His eyes looked lustful and seductive, it surprised me so much I dropped my end .

"That's two for me ." He stated munching the rest .

_Dirty play little horn _. _Alright I can play that too . _I smirked, grabbing the stick this time .

End

HEY THERE LOVELYS THANKS FOR READING, cat :)


End file.
